ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 11
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 11 "W...wat?!" bracht Ada uit."Geloof je hem?!" ze deinsde angstig achteruit. "Modderstreep is een loyale krijger." zei Sparster voorzichtig. "M...maar ik.. ik heb helemaal niet gejaagt de laatste tijd!" zei Ada. "Dat kan allemaal wel uit je mond komen, maar heb je bewijs?" Ada keek haar leider sprakeloos aan."Ik dacht dat ik eindelijk kansen had om een náám te verdienen. Klaarblijkelijk kan ik ook geen vertrouwen meer verdienen? Sparster, ik heb echt geen prooi gestolen!" Sparster leek dat maar al te graag te willen geloven, maar in plaats daarvan stond hij op. "Modderstreep's zusje was eens mijn geliefde." miauwde hij."Ik verloor haar. Manen en manen geleden, maar Modderstreep deelde mijn verdriet." Ada sperde haar ogen wijd open. Sparster liep het hol uit en sprong op de Verzamelrots om een vergadering bijeen te roepen. Al gauw stond de Clan afwachtend naar hem op te kijken. Ada ging ongemakkelijk neerzitten bij de rots. Ze durfde niemand aan te kijken. "Ada heeft beschuldigingen gekregen." zei Sparster."Er wordt beweert dat zij de WindClanprooi heeft gestolen. Zowel WindClankatten als katten van deze Clan beweren en vermoeden het." Iedereen bleef zwijgen, al flitste er triomf over Moddersreep's gezicht. "Ada beweert het tegendeel. Heeft iemand haar gespot over of bij de WindClangrens buiten Modderstreep en de anderen die denken dat zij de prooi stal?" Velen schudden hun hoofd, anderen bleven Sparster onafbreeklijk aanstaren. "Hoe durven ze zo'n gerucht rondstrooien!" riep Zeggepoel verontwaardigt. Hyacintvlam snoof."Wat een schande." zei ze hooghartig."Modderstreep, ik zag werkelijk meer in jou als een vader. Je bent echt een prachtvoorbeeld voor Echokit en Varenkit. Kersenlicht vermoord je nog als die twee uitdraaien als geruchtenstrooiende, onnadenkende leugenaars." haar heldere stem schalde door de open plek. Veenhart knikte woest, en andere katers waren het ook met Hyacintvlam eens. Wat een invloed kon één individu hebben. In vergelijking met Ada was Hyacintvlam bijna een SterrenClankat. Een tevreden glimlach krulde de lippen van de blauwgrijze poes."Durft er iemand tegen deze vaststelling in te gaan? Ada heeft geen prooi gestolen." Taanwolk kneep haar ogen halfdicht. "Wat er ook gezegd wordt, Ada heeft niets bewezen. Ik zie haar er wel voor aan, als zoiets echt vermoed wordt. Heel wat kans." zei ze redelijk."Bovendien is Ada nog steeds een eenling. Eenlingen zijn bang voor gevaar of het gevaar hun veilgheid te verliezen. Het is vrij logisch als ze lekker ging jagen op WindClanterrein met die orkaan die momenteel op gang is. Wat konijnen voor haarzelf, misschien een paar meenemen voor de Clan? Ik bedoel, het is waarschijnlijk." Een groot aantal katten knikte nadenkend. Taanwolk had logische woorden gesproken. Angst flitste door Ada heen en ze voelde hoe haar vacht hulpeloos van angst overeind ging staan. Ik kan hier niets tegen doen! SterrenClan, help me... kreunde ze inwendig. Een donkergrijze vorm verscheen uit de menigte. Stormpoot. Sinds het accident met Carrie had Ada nog geen kans gehad hem te bedanken, en Voskit had ze ook nog niet gezien. "Wat is dát nou weer voor een discriminatie, Taanwolk?" zei hij al net zo hooghartig als Hyacintvlam."Spuug geen nonsens. Ada is de prooidief niet." een rood vuur gloeide in zijn ogen. "Oh ja, wie dan wel, volgens jou?!" siste Modderstreep vijandig."Hoe weet je dat zeker, nou?!" Stormpoot ging zitten en krulde zijn staart rond zijn poten. "Dat weet ik zeker omdat ik de prooidief ben. Ada verdient het niet beschuldigt te worden om mijn daden." Er klonk geschokt gemompel door de menigte, maar Stormpoot bleef rustig zitten. "Wat brengt jou aan om zoiets te zeggen?!" spuugde Taanwolk."Wat voor onzin is dat nou weer?!" Modderstreep snoof."Eenlingen zijn slecht nieuws." zei hij. "Mijn bloedeigen moeder was een eenling, jij discriminerende rotzak!" schreeuwde Stormpoot. Hij hijgde van woede. "Stormpoot, spreek je de waarheid?" vroeg Sparster rustig. "Ja!" riep Stormpoot."Ik zweer het op Vlierhart's dood!" Sparster sperde zijn ogen open. Een klein stukje maar, maar toch ontging het Ada niet. Vlierhart. Stormpoot's moeder, pleegmama's zuster. Ze was zo aardig, altijd. Ze was een held, ookal was ze geboren als eenling. Hoe is ze doodgegaan? Sparster knikte dan."Ik geloof je, Stormpoot. Wat was je reden?" De Clan kalmeerde en Modderstreep boog verbitterd zijn kop. Taanwolk mompelde haar excuses. "Ik..." Stormpoot keek weg."Ik wou de Clan helpen. Ik heb alles en iedereen verwaarloosd nadat Sneeuwzang... nadat Sneeuwzang stierf. Ik wou het goedmaken, maar we hadden niet genoeg prooi. Het enige wat ik kon doen was stelen van de WindClan. Het spijt me heel erg, Sparster, iedereen." miauwde hij berouwvol."Wordt ik dan gestraft?" Sparster keek hem aan."Nee." zei hij simpelweg."En je weet zelf waarom." een glimlach trok over zijn gezicht. Hij sprong van de Verzamelrots af en wenkte Ada. "Het spijt me van de beschuldigingen." zei hij."Stormpoot was heel dapper. Hij heeft jou gered en eerlijkheid boven trots gezet. Je wordt in geen tijd een Clanleerling, Ada, alleen moet ik Modderstreep zien te overtuigen." hij keek met zachte ogen naar Stormpoot, die naar Hyacintvlam en Zeggepoel toewandelde. "Dat ene moment, toen Stormpoot eerlijkheid boven zijn eigen wil zette... ik ken maar één kat die hetzelfde heeft gedaan in de manen waarin ik leefde." Ada boog haar kop."Sneeuwzang." prevelde ze. Sparster knikte."Mijn geliefde was net als haar. Mooi, eerlijk, te lief voor het harde Clanleven. In de strijd had ze een eer, een trots, een loyaliteit die ver over de gemiddelde Clangrenzen reikte. Ze had een strijdershart, maar dat was een hart dat Sneeuwzang niet had. Daarom werd zij een medicijnkat... maar mijn geliefde, nee, ze was net als Sneeuwzang, maar ze was sterk. Heel sterk en dapper. Uiteraard, dat was Sneeuwzang ook voor het bittere einde, maar mijn partner was anders. Per slot van rekening is Sneeuwzang onze dochter." Hij glimlachtte. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 10 ���� Hoofdstuk 12 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind